Kiss! YatoRi
by yoonsthetic
Summary: Celos, una oportunidad... ¿Qué pasara...? *One-Shot* Noragami ノラガミ Adachi Toka.


**Noragami** **ノラガミ** **© Adachi Toka.** **-**

 ** _Aviso: Contenido spoiler del manga, quedas avisado._**

 ** _(N.A) *Bueno hoy eh dejado volar mi imaginación, y de aquí esto. xD_**

 ** _Estaba leyendo el manga y con la escena de "celos" de Yato y Hiyori del manga 44 se me ocurrió hacer este One-Shot_**

 ** _Ya, me dejo de cosas xD. Espero y lo disfruten!_**

Hiyori se encontraba carcomida por sus pensamientos, _"El secreto de los dioses"_ era la causa de ello. La chica estaba secándose el cabello ya que había salido de una ducha, su cuerpo delgado era cubierto tan solo por una toalla blanca.

Hasta que escucho como sus ventanas se abrían bruscamente. Por instinto volteo a ver que era… y ahí vio a El chico de ojos azules. Yato…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Resonó ese grito por toda la casa de Iki.

 _-¿¡Cual es el problema, Hiyori!?-_ Preguntó la madre de Hiyori desde la planta baja.

-AHHHH, ¡Un insecto voló desde la ventana!-

 _-¡Eso no es bueno!, ¿Lo matarás?-_

-¡Ni Loca!, ¡No lo tocaré!- Contesto la chica mientras miraba a Yato, que éste estaba jadeando del cansancio.

-¡Hiyori, Dime honestamente!, ¿¡Fuiste a _Capyper Land_!?- Preguntó Yato Mientras le extendía su teléfono con una foto de ella y Fujisaki en la que salían ambos posando con la mascota de dicho parque.

Las mejillas de Iki empezaron a cobrar un color carmín –¿¡Con Fujisaki…!?- Pensó –Ah… ¿C-Como supiste eso?...- Preguntó - _¡Ese imbécil!, ¡Mi blanca pureza!-_ Al recordar lo sucedido en _Capyper Land,_ Ahora su cara estaba roja, poniéndose una mano en sus labios con el ceño fruncido.

No fue cuestión de minutos para ver que Yato empezara a llorar de manera dramática.

-¡Esta llorando!, ¡Cállate!- Iki se sobresalto ante la reacción de su amigo… que ahora estaba hincado poniendo la cara en el suelo y formando un charquito con sus lagrimas…

-Si… Si lo vas a decir así entonces…- Murmuro Hiyori –Incluso tú Yato… Tú… ¡Besaste a Bishamon-san!, ¿¡No es así!?- Cuestiono Hiyori mientras iba a por su celular.

Yato levanto la cabeza del suelo con un aspecto no muy… lindo. -¿¡QUÉ!?- Preguntó exaltado –Como sea, ¡Nadie debería besar a ese bastardo!, ¡Por favor no trates de echarle la culpa a los demás solo porque tú fuiste la que beso a alguien!- Reclamo Yato

-Kofuku me lo dio.- Dijo Hiyori mientras tomaba su celular y se lo extendía a Yato con la foto de él robándole un beso _indirecto_ a Bishamon.

-¿Qué carajos es esto?- Murmura el chico de ojos celestes mientras observaba la pantalla del celular.

-¡Ves!, ¡Esto sí sucedió!- Le Reclama Hiyori.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!, ¡Qué carajos iba a saber yo!, ¡y como sea, no fue un beso actual así que soy inocente!-

-¡Largo!-

-¡Inocente!-

-¡Largo!-

-¡Inocente!-

-¡Como sea, no me interesa!-

-¿¡Como va a ser mi culpa!?-

Ambos se cansaron, esta pelea no llegaría a ningún lugar, ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama dándose las espaldas.

El chico alarga un suspiro -… Lo siento, es mi culpa…- Susurra Yato ya cansado de esa situación. -¿¡Por que siempre le causo problemas a Hiyori!?, ¿Podría ser que siempre estoy esparciendo desastres?- El chico se agarro de los cabellos por la frustración.

-Recién lo notas…- Murmuro Hiyori con dos gotitas de sudor en la sien. – No entiendo por qué eres el único arrepentido Yato- Hiyori relajo su expresión, y empezó a secarse el cabello de nuevo con la toalla que ya tenía en la cabeza. –Deja de culparte… Tratar de actuar como un héroe no es lo tuyo- admitió.

-Ah… sí…- Titubeo Yato con un aura deprimente.

-Bueno, es verdad que me causas muchas molestias y además eres muy problemático, incluso tu conducta es tonta, pero… pero… es porque te preocupas por mí, ¿Verdad?-

-Me estás insultando…- Dijo Yato.

-S…si, lo sé.- susurro Hiyori. La chica de ojos rosados dejo de secarse el cabello para colocarse la toalla húmeda en su nuca haciendo que las dos extremidades de la tela cayeran una de cada lado en sus hombros. –Así que por favor ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo.- Habló firme la chica.

Yato giro su cabeza para poder mirar cara a cara a Hiyori, pero… Dios, ella se veía hermosa… sus cabellos húmedos, su nariz un poco colorada, su sonrojo leve y sus ojos… esos ojos tan lindos. El corazón de Yato se acelero haciendo que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, ¿Qué era esta sensación tan…cálida en su pecho?, ¿o esas cosquillas extrañas en su estomago?... Él no lo sabe, jamás se había sentido así con alguien.

Sintiéndose nervioso ante la situación, el chico se tapo la cara con sus manos para evitar que La castaña se diera cuenta de su estado –Es-está bien…- Logro articular.

-Me alegra- respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

Yato abrió unos pequeños espacios entre sus dedos para mirar a Hiyori, obviamente evitando que su cara se viera del todo.

-Solo te quiero pedir que tengas cuidado con Fujisaki. ¡No te acerques mucho a él!-

-Lo sé.-

Una idea cruzo por la mente de Yato, más bien era una _oportunidad._

-Y una cosa más…-

Hiyori voltea a mirar a Yato pero con mucha rapidez, Yato con ambas manos toma las mejillas de Hiyori plantándole un efusivo beso en sus labios.

Hiyori abre los ojos a más no poder

Él la está besando… hasta pareciese que el tiempo se detuvo.

Era un roce de labios, ninguno los movía, pero eso no quitaba que en ese beso se sintieran otros sentimientos. Sentimientos mucho más profundos que el de una sola "amistad".

Por falta de aire Yato se separo de Hiyori, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, hasta sus orejas estaban de un color rojizo provocando que Yato estuviera en su misma condición.

- _Hi-Hiyori… Estás bajando la guardia_ \- Logro murmurar el chico mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire.

Y entonces la chica recordó en las condiciones en las que se encontraba… con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Hiyori empezó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles.

Miro a yato y….

-¡JUNGLE SAVATO!- y de una patada mando a volar a Yato por la ventana.

 **FIN:3**

 **Espero y les haya gustado!, Si quieren más déjenme** **un lindo Review:3**

 **Se despide _Mizume Mizuki!_ 0w0**

 **Sayonara***


End file.
